


we will never be alone (together) again

by sakusass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, i'll write something happier i promise, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusass/pseuds/sakusass
Summary: Sakusa was the one to realize that the love was fading between him and Ushijima. He was also the one who had to tell the other.(aka Ushijima and Sakusa are in a long distance relationship and it isn't working out.)
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	we will never be alone (together) again

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I wrote this up in like a few hours. I don't have anyone to read it over, so uhhh yeah. I was gonna publish a 'getting together' ushisaku fic this, but this idea hit me in the face last night, so here. anyway, this is my first fic, so I hope you like it!
> 
> oh, also, the title is in reference to the song 'instant crush' by daft punk. cage the elephant did a really cool cover of it and i can't stop listening to it.

Sakusa had felt the love fading for a while. Him and Ushijima barely talked anymore due to their schedules conflicting, when one was free the other was at practice or when one was free the other was asleep. It just wasn’t working out for them. Sakusa knew that and knew he had to say something because Ushijima most likely hadn’t come to that conclusion yet. Which is why he was calling Ushijima up at 2 am (6 pm for Ushijima) with tears in his eyes. Ushijima quickly picked up. 

  
“Kiyo? What are you doing up? Isn’t it 2 am there?”

“We should break it off.” There was a momentary pause as the other processed Sakusa’s words. 

“What?”

“I mean… We should break up.”

“Why?”

“Because we barely talk anymore ‘Toshi. When we do talk we don’t talk about anything substantial. Its all about volleyball. We don’t text either. I don’t…” Sakusa choked on a sob and wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks, sniffling. “I don’t feel loved anymore, ‘Toshi. I want to be able to cuddle up to you when I get home, make dinner for you, and take showers with you. But you’re in Poland and I’m here, so we can’t do that and I can’t fucking deal with it anymore.” 

A silence settled between them as Sakusa let his words sink in. The only sound for a few moments were Sakusa’s quiet sniffles. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think the long distance would affect you so much.”

“I didn’t think it would either, but it’s affecting me now and it hurts so much. I… I feel so alone.” Sakusa whispered the last part, but he knew Ushijima heard it. There was a bit of silence once again. 

“I... Are you sure about this? I can visit for Christmas and once the season is over…”

“Yes, I am sure. I don’t think I can wait to see you on the empty promise that you’ll visit. I don’t know if I can even wait that long like this, Ushi.”

“Okay...Guess this is goodbye then?”

“Yeah… If you visit for Christmas, don’t expect anything big from me.” 

“Alright… Hope you sleep well, good night.”

“Good night. Ushijima.”

Ushijima hung up and the sadness and loneliness he felt became an overwhelming force within him. He stared at the phone beside him and found he had no energy to move from the couch. He didn’t care anymore, emptiness and tiredness overwhelming him as he just laid there, starting to drift off. As he drifted off, he couldn’t help but wonder how things would have turned out if Ushijima hadn’t left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was... sad.  
> I have a happier fic in the works already and just kind of posted this as a side thing. I could add more onto this fic and veer off into sakuatsu territory, but i am not sure yet.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave kudos or comments or whatever!


End file.
